


Hidden Danger

by Darkhorse



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Allergic reaction, Anaphylaxis, Food allergy, Food tampering (sort of), M/M, possibly graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhorse/pseuds/Darkhorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going out to lunch at The Sargent at Waterloo with your partner, daughter and her fiance should be a wonderful time. Unfortunately Javert is not as impervious to harm as he would seem.<br/>Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue; Start of the meal

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings; Allergy and severe allergic reaction, described fairly graphically.
> 
> I am thankfully not allergic to anything, so I apologise in advance if I get my description wrong, all I am going on is what has been garnered from internet research.

The restaurant wasn't all that busy, despite the fact it was the middle of lunch time. A large group of what Javert assumed were regulars were crowded up by the bar, drinking and laughing. He perched on his seat, not settling fully. Jean, who had vanished somewhere almost as soon as they'd spotted Cosette and Marius, would take the window seat, so there was no point getting comfortable until he came back. It wasn't long before the older man wove his way through the tables, brushing Javert's shoulder as he slipped into place

“Was just having a chat with the owner.”

Marius looked slightly nonplussed, but Cosette smiled slightly and Javert felt a weight lift off his shoulders. For once he would not have to look like a nitpicker. In fact it was almost amusing to watch Marius's face when Jean admitted he'd already ordered for them all. The boy gaped, then jolted, shooting Cosette a sharp glance as if he'd been kicked under the table. For appearances he hid a smile, slipping a hand under the table and grasping Jean's briefly in unspoken communication.

“You're welcome” It was soft and close to his ear, so the others wouldn't notice.

 

The plates arrived only a short while later, salad for himself and Jean, chicken for Cosette, and sausages for Marius.

“ _Bon appétit_ ” He rolled up a leaf and spiked it on the fork, relishing the fact that for once he could relax while eating out. That the others had dealt with it, that he didn't have to live in fear.

 

The first bite proved him wrong


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with the rough stuff in, as a warning.
> 
> As before- I am not allergic, so I apologise if I get things wrong, but I hope I can convey the emotion.  
> If I am mucking up badly, please leave a note

Javert started to cough, a horrid, dry almost choking cough, mixed with rattling gasps for air. Jean froze, one hand already into his smaller bag when Javert managed to get a word out.

“...pen...pen”

Then another paroxysm of coughs knocked the air out of him and curled him over into a wheezing heap. Cosette had already snatched the offending plate of food away, but he barely noticed that or the perplexed look changing to horror on Marius's face. Pen out, fist grip, cap off, hold thigh, _downcounttoten_.

* * *

Eponine was almost back to the kitchen when the image came. Heart racing she stuck her head inside, grimacing at the chaos over the stainless steel surfaces

“Pa”

The weasely man lifted his head, clearly irritated “Wahd'y want girl?”

"Did you remove the nuts from the rocket Salad for 9?”

"Nuts?" Thenardier frowned “Nah... they eat what they get, posh toffs thinking they can say what should and shouldn't go in a meal.”

She stared at him, mute with horror...

A fear tinged shout rang across the restaurant

* * *

_Can't Breathe. Can't Breathe._

He barely noticed the sharp dart of pain as the needle dug into his thigh. One long easy suck of air as the drug hit. But that was all He could already feel his throat closing tighter and tighter, his chest clenching but not releasing. He fought for air, scrabbling to stand up as an animal instinct to run seized him. There were hands on his shoulders, holding him in his seat. He couldn't fight them too and sagged back down.

“can't... breathe...”

 

* * *

 

He knew within a moment or two that the medication wasn't working. Javert had taken one proper breath, then started coughing again.

“Call an ambulance!”

Cosette was already gone, flinging her own Epi-pen down on the table as she left. Unsure whether he was more furious or terrified he grabbed Javert as he started to try to rise, forcing him down again. “If you stand, you will pass out.” He said it, even though he knew Javert was probably beyond hearing him. The younger man's lips were puffing slightly, his fingers stiffening as they scrabbled on instinct, reaching for his throat now

“can't....” gasp “breathe”

Slowly he pulled at Javert's shoulders, easing the officer down so the drk head was pillowed in his lap, resting as a child would, on one arm “Shhhhhhhh” He soothed, brushing the long hair away from the red face carefully, tenderly. Little touches, something to ground the other man.

Javert fought for more air, skin pale beneath the deceptive rash that had sprung up on his skin, his airways clearly refusing to work. “H-ee—lp... me”

“Help's coming, Stefan... Help's coming... It's coming”

 

He wasn't sure, afterwards, how long he sat there, Javert gasping like a dying fish in his arms. It felt like hours, but it couldn't have been. He was helpless, able only to comfort his partner, his lover as he struggled for the oxygen every living thing needed. At some point he felt cold sweat on the younger man's skin, a sign of the depth of shock they were facing. He hadn't even lifted his head before someone shoved through the crowd that had developed and draped a blanket down over the other man's lower torso and upper legs, nor did he think, later, that he'd responded.

Javert was all he saw. Javert, the allergy taking stronger effect with every second, Javert who's lips began to turn blue. Javert who's pupils were dilated, not from the reaction but from fear.

A hand, puffy and barely working, plucked his sleeve and he held his love's gaze

Each word cost Javert effort, and each one more than the one before “don't... want... to die.”

He tightened the grip of his crooked arm, resting his free hand on Javert's chest ever so lightly. “You're not going to die Stefan... Just breathe” His own leads for that instruction made mockery of the pitiful gasps that the poor officer managed, trying to obey orders.

Then Javert struggled to sit up more, still fighting the Aphalanxis.

Stopping him with the hand on his chest Jean solved the problem by lowering his own head closer to Javert's lips. The words took a long time in coming, were more shape of swollen lips than sound when they did

“l—o—ve..... y-ou.”

He smiled, hiding tears, only to realise that the pallor under was rapidly turning grey and those sharp eyes, which had out-stared and teased him, were starting to slip out of focus

“Javert! Javert stay awake...JAVERT!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcome


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOPS, I rather forgot about this, but here's what turned out to be the last chapter. Enjoy it.

Beep....Beep...Beep... Beep... Beep.  
 _Turn the alarm off Jean, you know I just got off the round of night shifts._  
He moved his hand, intending to thump the insolent piece of machinery into silence. Someone else's hand grabbed his wrist and held it down, on the bed, a hand which felt distinctly lighter than Jean's.  
He forced his eyes open, blinking blearily until the indistinct shape hovering in over on his left solidified into Cosette's head.   
“Welcome back”  
He tried to look about, seeing enough of white-walls, cold floor and machines to determine he was in a hospital private room  
He was in hospital, surrounded by monitors and tubes, including one down his throat. Anticipating him Cosette passed over a notepad and pencil. He hoped he could look his thanks, though the immediate relief was that they hadn't IV'd his writing hand and therefore left him totally incommunicado  
 _Where's J?_  
Cosette bent her head to read what he'd scribbled, then looked back to him “At the restaurant, reading the riot act and contemplating murder. Marius is with him as law support. He left as soon as you definitely weren't going to arrest on the doctors... And I've never seen him so angry since he took me from the foster home.”  
And that in itself said a lot for the situation and his partner's normally genial disposition, Javert noted as he wote; _I'll arrest the swine tomorrow._  
She frowned at him “When will you do that?”  
If he hadn't been tubed he would have shaken his head in exasperation _On shift, 9am to 7 pm_  
Her face went like thunder, snatching the pad from him and nearly breaking the pencil lead as she scribbled out the numbers and wrote something else in their place, shoving it under his nose.  
 _You are NOT_  
Even as she carried on writing he glared at her, reading her new note because he had nothing better to do.  
 _Stay here. Don't be difficult. I'll be back in a short while_

Outside the hospital she turned on her phone and tapped in the speed-dial for the Chief Inspector. Twice she nearly dropped it, her hands had begun to tremble like leaves almost as soon as she'd left the room.  
The dial tone had barely started when she heard the secretary pick up her phone, press a few buttons and put it down again  
“Ms Faulchelevent, what's happened?” The voice was as steady as ever, calming, grounding. It slowed her heart-beat and cleared her mind enough to realise she was being asked a question.  
“Nuts”  
There was a long silence, and out blown breath from the other end “How is he?”  
“Alive...”  
He jumped in with another question before her dam of reserve broke “How bad was it?”  
Cosette shivered slightly “Full anaphylactic, the Epi-pen did almost nothing.” She'd never get that picture out of her mind, not ever, dashing back into the cafe with the paramedics on her heels, to see Javert laying semi-limp on her Papa's lap, eyes glazing and even the rash going pale. Had the team been a few seconds later, it would have been a morgue that she'd just left, not a hospital room.  
“Christ” There was a brief pause before Gisquet spoke again, something like mock hesitancy “Would I be correct in assuming there is a secondary motive to informing me of this personally?”  
“He intends to be on his shift tomorrow”  
She heard something bang down hard at the other end of the line “Absolutely not. I forbid it. You are to tell Javert that he has backlogged our system quite enough by not taking leave, and that the crime must be rectified”  
Cosette couldn't help but giggle at his phrasing. This man knew how to get obedience from his subordinates, even Javert  
“Furthermore, Ms Faulchevanlt, there is to be no report of a DAMA from that hospital landing on the infirmary desk, or else drastic measures will be taken. Inform Inspector Javert of that verbally now, and I will have written confirmation posted urgently.”  
She nodded, though he couldn't see her “Thank you, Sir.” Then her mind twigged, aware he was about to hang up on her “Sir, is it a crime to ignore a client’s specific instructions regarding the preparation of food, in such cases as this.”  
Gisquet's voice was coloured with shock once more “You mean it wasn't just a hidden dressing ingredient? That nuts were on the menu, you asked for them to be removed and they were not, were possibly concealed?”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“It will be looked into Mademoiselle, with all urgency.”The formality was dropped only at the last second “And Cosette? Give Javert our best wishes for recovery.” 

Her Papa was in the room, perched on the visitor's chair, when she returned to Javert's side. His hands still shook either with fear or fury, and he fiddled his fingers together, apparently impervious to Javert's annoyed looks. Patient and visitor looked around as she pushed open the door. She stood at the foot of the bed, staring him down   
“I have spoken to the prefect, and you have verbal orders to remain off duty until you are fully fit... A state which Gisquet will decide.”  
Javert tried to rise from the bed, only to be checked back by the quantity of leads and machines attached to him. He was clearly enraged, but her Papa didn't look the least bit surprised that Javert had been planning on working. That was simply Javert.

They were half way through a travel set of chess, and Javert was winning despite being unable to verbalise his instructions, instead relying on pointing them to Cosette, when the nurse stuck her head in.  
“I've asked for the television to be brought in, I think you might like to see...”  
They shared bemused looks, until the screen in the room was turned on.

The building was instantaneously recognisable as where they had eaten earlier that day. It was the surrounding scene which was surprising. The street was crammed full, side to side, with people. A mob, a mass, most chanting or shouting, some waving improvised placards. Towards the front, where the television camera was focusing, a man stood on an improvised stage, which seemed to be a table, shouting above the chant and gesticulating at the restaurant.  
“That's Marius's friend, isn't it, Enjolras?” Jean frowned at the television, then glanced to the younger man. Marius had a slightly smile on his face, but he seemed equally surprised  
“It is indeed... I told them about it, generally speaking, but I didn't expect this reaction.”  
Jean watched for a moment longer before replying to him, identifying some members of the crowd as off duty officers from Javert's shift, even Gisquet's second in command was there “It's what happens when you attack a police officer, even if it could be construed as unintentional.”  
It couldn't” Marius spoke sounding more confident than Jean thought he'd ever heard “You asked for the nuts to not be added, they disobeyed. It could stand in a court of law as attempted manslaughter."  
Jean felt his blood go cold for a moment. Javert ran headlong into danger day after day in his job, could be killed any time, but this was much worse. Oh they were always wary, they had to be with an allergy like Javert's, but for it to happen when he'd gone through all the normal precautions to avoid it... Javert could have died because for one, stupid stupid second he let his guard down, assuming, after so many safe visits that it would be all ok. They'd gone to a strange restaurant, that should have had them both on edge, over careful to the point of paranoia, but the chef and waitress had seemed so willing and kind, eager to be helpful, he'd been lulled into a false sense of security. A hand stretched out to cover his own and he realised it was Javert's. The officer was staring at him, his eyes trying to convey everything without the use of words  
 _You did all you could, you couldn't have done any more._  
But alongside that was the underlying trust that Javert had in him, had kept in him even as the reaction had taken effect. When they paired up he had sworn he would keep Javert safe, and now he'd failed in that. To see the trust there, misguided now, only made him feel worse. He pulled his gaze away, focusing back on the television. The restaurant was completely besieged, and now he noticed, caught in the camera, a band of police officers in uniform, using a ram on the door.  
“They've called a warrant in. God knowns what's written on it, but they've found some offcial reason.” Cosette's voice was hushed, and for once Jean couldn't even be bothered to call her out on the slight blasphemy. 

He kept his eyes on the door, which wasn't budging despite the ram weight being slammed into it. Then the shot cut, to a side door of the restaurant, a side door slowly creeping open. A girl, about Cosette's age edged out, pulling a younger boy behind her by the hand. They crouched in the shadows, eyes darting across the road to the crowd. It wasn't fear in their eyes, not of the crowd, just an animal-like requirement to escape.  
“EPONINE, get back here rat.” Even the microphones picked up the owner's bellow. As if it had been a signel the two youngsters bolted from their cover, across the road towards the crowd. They were almost there when a wide shot saw the owner at a top window, armed. The police line broke and the crowd surged forwards, swamping the pair and drawing them to safety.   
Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief, especially, Jean noticed, Marius. Tapping drew his attention and he turned his head to see Javert had written something on the pad  
Cordon broke deliberately.  
Then suddenly Cosette burst out into joyful laughter, punching the air lightly. He glanced at her, questioning. Her eyes were glowing as she looked at him “Eponine left the door open, the police have just found it.”  
He looked back to the screen, and sure enough the last handful of the force were charging through, yelling their traditional warning at the top of their lungs.   
That was effectively the end, it was perhaps a few minutes before the owners were marched out, cuffed and double guarded to a police van and set inside. The crowd was still roaring, but it had become more celebratory, as if a battle had been won. Perhaps it had, it seemed unlikely, that the people would ever run another restaurant, certainly not in this area, they'd be run out of town in seconds. 

Jean felt Javert touch his hand again, and met his partner’s eyes. Javert pointedly moved his eyes in Marius's direction, the implication to call the boy over quite clear enough. He did as asked, but didn't expect what came next. Javert, who hated all but prosecution lawyers, who thought Marius duller than dull and tolerated him for Cosette's sake, who had been quite scathing and angry, in private thankfully, over his protesting friends, took Marius's hand and shook it. A proper, on equal terms shake. Then he pushed over the note-pad, from which Jean removed his eyes, this was private between the two of them.   
All he heard was Marius's response   
“I'll tell them.”  
When he glanced back, Javert's eyes were actually gentle, thankful towards the young lawyer. What was the world coming to?

Visiting hours were nearly over, Cosette and Marius gone long before. Jean was still sitting at his side, holding his un-needled hand  
“I'm sorry.”  
He raised his brows _For what?_  
Jeans' eyes were full of tears “For letting you down, I'm supposed to be more vigilant than that.”  
He tugged his hand away snatching for the pencil and writing on the pad _I'm a grown man, not a child, I take responsibility for myself._  
Jean read it ,but he didn't seem calmed “But you trusted me to speak for you today, and look what happened.”  
 _Then more fool me, you did the best you could on your own. I should have double checked,same as I do at work. You aren't responsible for my health, I AM. You played your part with the pen, it wasn't your fault the reaction was too strong for the drug._ He paused then added a bit more _Stop blaming yourself, it could just have easily happened when I wasn't with you._  
Jean swallowed “I know... But I felt so useless... and I thought I was going to lose you.”  
He reached out, taking Jean's hand and pulling him forward. It was an awkward hug, there were too many tubes and medical things in the way, but it seemed to do the trick. When he let go, Jean pressed a kiss on his nose before sitting up.  
He picked up the pencil again. _You care Jean, you care so much it's almost a fault. I'm so lucky to have you._  
He glanced up to Jean's eyes, and saw no tears now, only love “That means more than you could understand to me Javert.”  
Javert hoped his eyes could convey his answer _I know._


End file.
